mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Wiki:Staff nominations
__TOC__ Welcome to the MSPA Wiki staff nominations page! Here, you may nominate a user on the wiki to be considered for promotion to our illustrious pantheon of staff members, or to promote them to a higher role if they are a staff member already. As a nomination accumulates discussion, our sysops will review it, and eventually, the decision will be made by the bureaucrats to either make the promotion, or reject the nomination. Users are permitted to nominate themselves, as well as comment on themselves if nominated by others. You can also use this page to request other rights, such as: *Login details for Caligorg *Admin rights on the Discord server *Access to the wiki blog ...though in many cases, it's probably more practical to just message a staff member on the Discord server with these kinds of requests, and they will bring it to the other staff for discussion. Nomination process Archives 0 · 1 How to nominate To nominate a user for promotion, add a level 3 header with their username and the proposed rank, like this: User:Username – Role/Right The user making the nomination should provide reasons for it, and sign with four tildes (~~~~). Other users can then review and comment on the nomination by adding bullet points below the initial nomination, each prefixed with Support, Oppose or Comment. All nominations that have been judged by a bureaucrat, whether carried out or rejected, will then be archived. The only exception to this is if the nomination is blatant trolling, in which case it will just be deleted. Staff requirements *Only users who have been editing for at least a few months will be considered. *A brief explanation of the user's deeds, why they deserve the position and how they would benefit from access to the tools the role grants should be included in the initial nomination. Related to this, bear in mind that staff roles are not just badges of merit, they come with a set of tools. It is whether the user will benefit from those tools that really matters. For example, there's little reason for a user to be a sysop, no matter how good a regular editor they are, if they are never going to have cause to delete or protect pages, or block vandals. *Qualities we look for in our staff include: **reasonably consistent activity levels **valuable contributions to content **good knowledge of core policies **ability to remain civil and cool-headed :...but that is not a hard list of necessities, just the sort of things we like to see. Caligorg requirements As Caligorg is a very powerful tool, only our most trusted users are granted the login details for it. Normally, this means only sysops, since they already have the editing tools that Caligorg has. However, if you think you can make a strong case for your trustworthiness, and why you think you should have access to Caligorg, you may make a request. The only absolute prerequisite here is that you should familiarise yourself with what an Auto Wiki Browser account actually is, so that you understand exactly what you are requesting. Social requirements Qualities that we look for in Discord server admins are primarily a basic knowledge of server management, civility, and a cool head. It should go without saying that you need to have been an active and frequent presence on the server for a while before you will be seriously considered. If you wish to request access to the wiki blog, the guidelines are as follows: *Good presence on the wiki, particularly on the community side. This means engaging in discussions! No amount of excellent content editing work, appreciated though it may be, is any reason in favour of access to the social media side of the wiki. Being present and active on the Discord server is quite likely to help with this, too. *Being a trusted user on the wiki. Remember, access to the blog means you become one of the sort of official representatives of the wiki to the outside world web! *You need to already have a Tumblr account, and staff will likely take a cursory look at your existing blog(s) as part of their assessment. Staff nominations Rights requests Category:Community Category:Site administration